Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{1}{14}+1\dfrac{4}{14} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {1} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {1} + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{1}{14}} + {\dfrac{4}{14}}$ Add the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{5}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{5}{14}$